powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Energy Manipulation
The ability to control/manipulate chaos energy. Sub-power of Chaos Manipulation. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Chaos Force Manipulation Capabilities The user can manipulate chaos by manifesting an energy that can induce chaotic events. They can shift the energies to accomplish different effects due to its concentration. This will allow the wielder to project this energy for a variety of superhuman effects, including: reshape matter and energy, turn a person's thoughts or desires into reality, distort time and space to travel across timelines, bend, twist or possibly even rewrite the laws of physics and destroy virtually anything Applications * Chaos Attacks * Chaos Empowerment * Chaos Energy Absorption * Chaos Energy Constructs * Chaos Energy Generation * Chaos Inducement * Destabilization * Disruption * Hyper Form * Manipulate the properties of chaos energy. * Move/lift chaos energy. ** Flight via chaos energy. * Quintessence Force Associations *Aether Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation *Emotion Empowerment - Chaos energy can be driven/strengthened by one's emotions. *Energy Manipulation **Destructive Energy Manipulation **Elemental Energy Manipulation **Natural Energy Manipulation *Magic - Magic, like Chaos, is often unpredictable. *Magical Energy Manipulation *Matter State Manipulation - Chaos energy can be depicted in liquid, solid, gas or plasma states. *Transmutation Limitations *User must be strong enough to withstand the energy's chaotic nature. *Most unstable/hardest to control type of energy. *Like with Chaos Manipulation, this power is naturally opposed by order. *Chaos energy is said to be controlled through the use of iron and steel. *Excessive exposure to Chaos energy may warp the user physically and/or mentally. *May require certain powerful objects for the user to aqquire and control Chaos energy. Known Users Known Objects *Chaos Generators (World of Warcraft) *The Chaosater (Darksiders) *The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *The Ragna Blade (Slayers) *The Warpstone (Warhammer series) Known Powers *Goner (Final Fantasy VI) Gallery War_with_his_Chaos_Eater.png|War's weapon (Darksiders), the Chaoseater has the ability to absorb chaos energy made in the battlefield. When at max capacity, War uses the stored energy to... War Chaos Form.jpg|transform into his almighty Chaos Form, a bestial demon made of flaming chaos energy. Chaos_Elemental.png|The Chaos Elemental (Runescape) is the strongest creature alive with the capability to project chaos energy that causes discord. Knuckles vs. Dr. Finitevus2.jpg|Knuckles (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) and his enemy Dr. Finitevus clashing with their Chaos Energy powers respectively. Dr. Finitevus Chaos Energy.jpg|Dr. Finitevus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) wields a corrupted, black variation of Chaos Energy. Archie Shadow Chaos Blast (wide).PNG|Whenever Shadow (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) channels Chaos Energy into his body, he can unleash his powerful Chaos Blast in form of a destructive explosion... Chaos Blast.JPG|...a narrow energy beam... Archie Shadow Chaos Blast.JPG|...or focus it into his fist for a single strike. Chaos_Knuckles_profile.png|In the form of Chaos Knuckles, Knuckles (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is essentially living Chaos Emerald, possessing a direct connection to the Chaos Force stronger than that of any other known living being Chaos_0.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) is a former Chao that, through exposure of the Master Emerald, became the god-like entity named Chaos, a creature composed of pure liquid Chaos energy. Thunder_Arrow.jpg|Using Thunder Arrow, Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) projects electrical Chaos Energy. Super-Hedgehogs-sonic-shadow-and-silver-19700597-1034-724.jpg|Silver, Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can assume super powered forms by harnessing the Chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow_Chaos_Spears.gif|Shadow (Sonic X) using his Chaos Spear attack, in which he fires off Chaos Energy that appears as energy bolts. WarlockClassWoW.jpg|Warlocks (World of Warcraft) have the ability to wield chaos energy through the use of Shadow Magic. Lina ragna blade.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) wielding the Ragna Blade. Goner (2).gif|Kefka's (Final Fantasy VI) ultimate attack Goner unleashes a massive blast of chaotic energy to destroy his opponents. Scarlet_Witch.jpg|With a mere fraction of Chthon's power, the Scarlet Witch (Marvel) could warp all of reality, casting her spells over countless souls, worlds, and dimensions, affecting alternate realities and permanently shifting all the possible futures of the entire Marvel Universe. Scarlet_Witch_Vol_2_2_Anka_Variant_Textless.jpg|The Mistress of Chaos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Chaotic Powers Category:Common Powers